prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Kensuke Sasaki
Kensuke Sasaki (Fukuoka, 4 de agosto de 1966) é um lutador de wrestling profissional japonês. Sasaki é um dois únicos lutadores a ter no seu currículo os títulos das principais das três maiores promoções japonesas; respectivamente IWGP Heavyweight Championship da New Japan Pro-Wrestling, AJPW Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship da All Japan Pro Wrestling e o GHC Heavyweight Championship da Pro Wrestling Noah. Carreira *Início e primeiros anos (1986–1988) *Excursão internacional (1988–1990) *New Japan Pro-Wrestling e World Championship Wrestling (1990–2002) *Fighting World of Japan Pro Wrestling (2003–2004) *New Japan Pro-Wrestling (2004–2005) *All Japan Pro Wrestling (2005–2008) *Pro Wrestling Noah (2008–presente) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''King Buster'' (Release three-quarter nelson suplex) :*''Northern Lights Bomb'' – adotado de sua esposa, Akira Hokuto :*''Power Special'' / Strangle Hold Gamma (Step-over head-hold ambar)- Inovação :*''Volcano Eruption'' (Kneeling half nelson driver) *'Signature moves' :*Backhand chop :*Boston crab :*Standing inverted figure four leglock :*Frankensteiner :*''Ipponzeoi'' (Rolling over the shoulder arm drag) :*Lariat :*Múltiplas variações de suplex :**Dragon :**German :**Tiger :*One-handed bulldog :*Scoop powerslam :*''STK – Space Tornado Kensuke'' (Head vice STO) :*''Tornado Bomb'' (Leg trap one shoulder powerbomb) *'Com Road Warrior Hawk ou Road Warrior Animal' :*Doomsday Device *'Managers' :*Sonny Onoo :*Akira Hokuto *'Música de entrada' :*"Hurricanes Bam" (1987–1988) :*"Power" (1990–1995) :*"Take The Dream" (1996–1997) :*"Take The Dream - Senko" (1997–1998) :*"Take The Dream - Infinity" (1998–2001) :*'"Take The Dream - The World"' (2001–presente) :*'"Hellraiser" por Ozzy Osbourne' - como Power Warrior Campeonatos e prêmios *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' :*AJPW All Asia Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Katsuhiko Nakajima :*AJPW Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*Champion's Carnival (2005) :*January 2 Korakuen Hall Heavyweight Battle Royal (2007) :*SAMURAI! TV Cup Triple Arrow Tournament (2007) - com Katsuhiko Nakajima e Seiya Sanada *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' :*Suzuki Cup (2007) - com Último Dragón e Marco Corleone *'Fighting World of Japan Pro Wrestling' :*World Magma the Greatest Championship (1 vez) :*WJ Strongest Tournament (2003) *'Hawai'i Championship Wrestling' :*HCW Kamehameha Heritage Championship (1 vez) :*HCW Kekaulike Heritage Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Kenjiro Katahira *'Michinoku Pro Wrestling' :*Tohoku Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Katsuhiko Nakajima *'New Japan Pro-Wrestling' :*IWGP Heavyweight Championship (5 vezes) :*IWGP Tag Team Championship (7 vezes) – com Hiroshi Hase (2), Hawk Warrior (2), Riki Chōshū (1), Kazuo Yamazaki (1) e Shiro Koshinaka (1) :*G1 Climax (1997, 2000) :*Japan/U.S All Star Tournament (1996) :*G1 Climax Special Tag Team Tournament (1997) - com Kazuo Yamazaki :*SKY PerfecTV! Cup (2001) :*MVP Award (2000) :*Singles Best Bout (2000) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI o classificou na posição de número 10 entre os 500 melhores lutadores do PWI 500 em 2000. :*PWI o classificou na posição de número 27 entre as 100 duplas do PWI Years com Hiroshi Hase em 2003. :*PWI o classificou na posição de número 103 entre os 500 melhores lutadores do "PWI Years" em 2003. *'Pro Wrestling Noah' :*GHC Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*GHC Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Takeshi Morishima :*One Night Six Man Tag Tournament (2012) – com Kento Miyahara e Takeshi Morishima *'Stampede Wrestling' :*Stampede International Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Sumo Hara *'Tokyo Sports Grand Prix' :*Match of the Year (2000)- :*Match of the Year (2005)- :*Outstanding Performance Prize (2008) :*Wrestler of the Year (2004) *'Toryumon Mexico' :*UWA World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Animal Warrior *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (1 vez)1 *'World Wrestling Council' :*WWC Caribbean Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Mr. Pogo *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' :*Match of the Year (1991) en:Kensuke Sasaki Categoria:Lutadores de wrestling do Japão